


We're going to have to talk

by grasslandgirl



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, I'm the president of the Love And Protect Julia Burnsides commitee, Reaper! Julia au, Spoilers for Crystal Kingdom, cross posted from tumblr, taakitz if you SQUINT but its really magnulia-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasslandgirl/pseuds/grasslandgirl
Summary: Based on the Tumblr Prompt: "sav!! sav!! you should write some h*cking reaper!julia content!! possibly.... julia getting tres horny boys bounties and not knowing who she's looking for until she sees The Love Of Her Life and Undead Existence and doesn't know what to do about it"-----aka. Julia Burnsides becomes a ward of the Raven Queen after death, and gets more than she bargained for when she agreed to take on Lucas Miller's bounty





	We're going to have to talk

**Author's Note:**

> this is crossposted from [my tumblr](https://grasslandgirl.tumblr.com/), you can [reblog the original post here](https://grasslandgirl.tumblr.com/post/185829170815/sav-sav-you-should-write-some-hcking) if you want! thanks for reading

“Merle… fucking Highchurch.” Julia couldn’t help grinning. Merle was one of the biggest bounties she’d ever seen- her queen was going to be proud, especially since she didn’t set out to catch Highchurch, and she was finally going to be able to beat that damn show off Kravitz. 

Someone gasped quietly from somewhere behind her, but Julia didn’t pay them any mind- she knew she was imposing in her long black robe, with her huge scythe and partially-skeletonized face. She was used to the reactions they garnered. “Do you know how many times you’ve died, Merle?” She asked, and the dwarf looked mildly confused, as though she’d asked about a missed lunch date he hadn’t known he’d planned in the first place. “ _Fifty seven!_ Fifty seven fucking-”

“Jules?” Someone asked, deathly quiet behind her, and Julia froze. That voice… she swore she- but it couldn’t be. 

_Could it?_

She turned, as slowly as she could manage, and made sure she wasn’t in skeleton form anymore, just in case. 

Magnus was white as a sheet. He was staring at her like she was a ghost- which, technically, wasn’t that far off. 

“Mags,” She breathed, not knowing whether to take a step back or run to him. 

All this time, Julia hadn’t known whether Magnus had survived the attack on Raven’s Roost, whether he had gone after Kalen, whether he had gone on in his life without her. She hadn’t known which possibility was more painful, so she hadn’t ever asked. Hadn’t ever gone looking for answers. She hadn’t known what to hope for.

But here he was, alive and well- or, at least, as well as could be when stuck on a magically transmutated crystal floating laboratory on Candlenights. And  _oh,_  he was wearing her bandanna, and her ring on a chain around his neck, his wedding ring- _their wedding ring_ \- still glinted proudly on his finger. And for the first time since Julia joined the Raven Queen’s retinue, she wanted to cry. 

Magnus’s ax thunked loudly to the ground- which was covered in the same pink tourmaline as the rest of the lab- and he took a careful half step towards her. “Is that… is it really you?” He asked, terrified and uncertain and filled with the kind of  _hope_ that broke her heart. “I thought-” His voice broke as he took another step forward, “I thought that you-”

“Oh, Magnus,” Julia breathed, and raised her hand softly, as though to touch his familiar face, despite him still being several feet away. Oh, gods, she had never wanted to touch him more in her life- or death- than in this moment. But Julia knew that death had stolen from her as much as it gave; she was cold to the touch, and her heart didn’t beat. She wasn’t the same woman Magnus had fallen in love, she wasn’t the woman he had married; just as he wasn’t the same man he had been when Raven’s Roost fell. She could see new scars, even from this far away, and a weight on his shoulders- like that of a far older man- that hadn’t been there when he had lived in Raven’s Roost. Even in the height of their fight against Kalen, Julia had never seen him look this  _tired._

She loved him anyway, of course she did, and she wanted to trust that Magnus loved her still, loved her always as he had sworn to do in the gazebo he built them- the gazebo, the home they should have had together- but Magnus had lived when she had not, and she wouldn’t blame him if he had moved on. She  _couldn’t_ blame him; all she ever wanted was his happiness, even if it broke her heart to see it. 

“Julia,” He said- reverent in the same way he had said it all those years ago- and rushed forward. 

He swept her into his arms without hesitation, ignoring the cold of her body, the weight of her robes, and Julia all but collapsed. 

She wasn’t sure how long they held each other. Dimly, she registered Merle and the elf accompanying him and Magnus- Taako, she thought one of them had called him- muttering to themselves, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, couldn’t bring herself to pull away, couldn’t bring herself to think about what comes after.

“Julia?” The sound of another rift from the Astral Plane followed by Kravitz’s  _‘work voice,’_  was what finally forced her to pull away from Magnus, and then only enough to look over at her coworker. “Something’s going on with Legion, and-” Kravitz paused, frowning. His book of bounties was open in his hand, and his scythe floating beside him as the rift he came through hung open, showing the waters of the sea of souls behind him. “Magnus Burnsides…” He read aloud, trailing his finger down the page, “Taako Taaco… _Merle fucking Highchurch?”_  Kravitz muttered, looking up in shock and the nonchalant dwarf standing in front of him. “You all have multiple death counts racked up. What-” He started to say, and then his eyes caught on Julia, still holding tightly to Magnus, who shifted- ever the protector- to stand a little bit in front of her. “Julia?” He asked, and Julia knew him well enough to read between the lines of his question-  _what the fuck is going on?_

“Kravitz-” She started, but was interrupted by the elf finally speaking up.

“Yeah, this is great, Magnus, and I love meeting a hot goth grim reaper as much as the next guy-” he winked at Kravitz. Julia saw him blush. “But ‘cha boy would really like to know what the  _fuck_ is going on?”

“Taako, Merle,” Magnus said, in a steadier voice than Julia would have been able to manage, “This is my wife, Julia.”

“Kravitz,” Julia repeated, glancing over at her friend, who was uncertainly looking between her and Taako, “I think we’re all going to have a little talk.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me more taz prompts at [my tumblr](https://grasslandgirl.tumblr.com/) if you liked this and want more!! xox


End file.
